The Death of a Hero
by Xx Finn xX
Summary: Someone has framed Finn! may change the rating later.
1. The Death of a Hero

**OK for starters, Hi my name is XxDonnyxX Second, please leave reviews i wanna know how i should go on with the story. well, ON WITH THE SHOW!**

"Ugh." Finn said rubbing his head. "Man I have such a headache, wait where am I?"

"You're in the land of the dead." said a deep booming voice.

"Wait I'm dead?" Finn asked the voice.

"Yes" the voice replied

"What happened?" Finn asked.

"Well," he said. "Let's take a look." a small pool then rose from the ground. They both looked into the pool, and in it was this morning.

Finn and Jake were on their way to their favorite candy made kingdom. Finn wanted to see Pb again. It had been weeks since their last visit, he didn't feel like staying away anymore.

They had finally reached their destination, they saw some candy folk talking to one another. Finn and Jake walked up to them.

"Hey candy peeps!" Finn exclaimed.

They all looked at him and gasped.

"What's the matter?" he asked. "You look like you've seen a ghost"

They all ran in different directions, screaming.

"What's the matter with them?" Finn asked Jake

"I don't know, maybe it's because you stink." Jake said jokingly

"Come on dude!" Finn yelled "let's go see Pb."

They started walking towards the castle. Only to be stopped by banana guards. The guards put hand cuffs on Finn.

"Hey what's the big idea?" Finn yelled in protest

They threw him in the dungeon, he then got up and yelled at the guards.

"Hey what's going on?" he asked, "why am i in here, i did nothing wrong!"

"Quiet prisoner!" the guard yelled

Finn then sat down on the bed in his cell. Only to be told to stand up again. Pb had entered the dungeon to see him. She had finally reached his cell with tears in her eyes.

"Pb what's going on, why am I in candy jail?" Finn asked. She couldn't speak, she was too upset. Finn couldn't bare it anymore. When she finally decided to speak, she couldn't look at him.

"You have been sentenced to death." she finally said

"What, why I've done nothing wrong." Finn said.

"You consider rape and attempted murder not wrong?!" Pb yelled

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Finn yelled. Pb couldn't stay any longer, she had to set up the Court yard for the execution. An hour had passed by, but it felt like years. Finn heard footsteps getting closer, he stood up and put his hands through the bars so the candy guards could put handcuffs on him. Finn had given up on trying to protest. As they walked through the dungeon he heard the whispers of the prisoners. as they slowly climbed the stairs that led from the dungeon Finn squinted his eyes to adjust to the light. There were thousands of people gathered, many of them with tears in their eyes.

"Candy people!" bubblegum shouted, "we are gathered here to see, the death of a hero!"

(See what I did there)

Finn walked towards the pedestal, his head hung low. he then started to sing.

(I do not own the song: give me a sign by Breaking Benjamin, listen to it while reading the lyrics)

Dead star shine

Light up the sky

I'm all out of breath

My walls are closing in

Days go by

Give me a sign

Come back to the end

The shepherd of the damned

I can feel you falling away

No longer the lost

No longer the same

And I can see you starting to break

I'll keep you alive

If you show me the way

Forever - and ever

The scars will remain

I'm falling apart

Leave me here forever in the dark

Daylight dies

Blackout the sky

Does anyone care?

Is anybody there?

Take this life

Empty inside

I'm already dead

I'll rise to fall again

I can feel you falling away

No longer the lost

No longer the same

And I can see you starting to break

I'll keep you alive

If you show me the way

Forever - and ever

The scars will remain

I'm falling apart

Leave me here forever in the dark

God help me I've come undone

Out of the light of the sun

God help me I've come undone

Out of the light of the sun

I can feel you falling away

No longer the lost

No longer the same

And I can see you starting to break

I'll keep you alive

If you show me the way

Forever - and ever

The scars will remain

Give me a sign

There's something buried in the words

Give me a sign

Your tears are adding to the flood

Just give me a sign

There's something buried in the words

Give me a sign

Your tears are adding to the flood

Just give me a sign

There's something buried in the words

Give me a sign

Your tears are adding to the flood

Forever - and ever

The scars will remain

By the time Finn stopped singing Pb was in tears. He had reached his final destination. Finn put his head down, and the executioner lifted his axe. The crowed fell silent as the axe fell.

**Hey guys please review and give me tips and ideas**


	2. Aftermath

**Hey guys thanks for the positive reviews. And I realize I didn't make it clear who got raped and almost killed, but I'm pretty sure you figured it was bubblegum being the little intellectuals you are. I would also like to point out that Finn is 16 and is 5'12" Pb is more 5'7". Now it's time for chapter two baby! **

Finn jerked his head away from the pool with tears in his eyes.

"I didn't do it, I swear." Finn said.

"I know you didn't." said the voice.

"How?" Finn asked. Suddenly there was a great wind swirling around him. Finn looked around, and his eyes fell on a slowly developing figure. Finn wasn't surprised that it was death.

"Silly boy, I am death I know how and why people die." Death answered Finn's question.

"Then why did I die if I didn't do it?" Finn asked

"Let's take a look shall we?" death said. They both looked into the pool from earlier, it was the night before the execution. Pb was in her room brushing her hair, humming a little melody. There was a knock at her bedroom door

"I wonder who that could be." She said to herself. She then walked over to the door.

"Who is it?" she asked

"It's Finn, can we talk?" Finn said. Pb hesitated, she then slowly turned the nob. When the door was open, Finn walked in. He then shut the door and locked it, Pb started to get nervous.

"Why'd you lock the door?" she asked. Finn looked at her, with eyes as black as the night. He walked over to the princess. He stood taller than her (at the age of 16 you'd probably expect that.)

"Finn?" Was all Pb could say before Finn covered her mouth.

Finn pulled his face away from the pool again.

"I've seen enough" Finn looked at death, "but who the hell was that?" he asked.

"I actually don't know that," death said "I was curious about that, maybe someone you knew?"

"No, it couldn't be, I don't know anyone with that ability." Finn said

"Yes you do." Death said as he pointed to an image of Jake.

"No, it couldn't have been, he would never betray me like that!" Finn yelled

"You never know." Death said.

"Well I do know that Jake wouldn't do that, he has no reason to." Finn said

"Ok wise guy, why don't you figure it out." Death said, annoyed.

"How the fuck am I supposed to do that, I'm dead remember?" Finn said, obviously pissed.

"Remember when I gave you the soul to that princess plant?" death asked. Finn put his hand on his chin trying to remember. (Being that he's dead its rather hard for him to.) Finn's face lit up.

"I remember!" Finn yelled, jumping up and down. (He was rather childish for a 16 year old)

"Well I can do the same for people, but I need to conjure up a body." Death said.

"How long will that take?" Finn asked.

"A few hours at best." Death answered.

"A few hours!" Finn yelled.

"Look, making a body is a lot harder to do than you think." Death said "You should be happy that I'm even doing this, just go over to my instruments and play something."

"Ok, I know how to play guitar." Finn said.

"Oh really, who taught you?" death asked, putting some stuff into a cauldron.

"Marceline, she thought we could jam together if she taught me." Finn said.

"Did she also teach you to sing?" death asked, putting something else in making the chemicals bubble and a small puff of smoke appear.

"Yea, she taught me to do a lot of things, ever since I turned sixteen." Finn said. Death looked at the young boy.

"Why don't you show me what she's taught you?" death asked.

"Alright" Finn said walking over to death's collection of instruments. He then found an old electric guitar; it was an orange color in the front surrounded by black sprayed on border. The neck was a nice wood finish. The guitar was obviously before the great mushroom war. Finn picked up the guitar, and strapped it on. He then walked over to one of the many amps death had. Finn finally came upon one amp that said, "Line 6". Finn plugged up the guitar, played a few notes and cords to warm up.

"Here I go." Finn said nervously, then a band of skeletons appear to play the other band parts

(The song is: I Hate Everything About You by Three Days Grace)

(I do not own the song)

Every time we lie awake

After every hit we take

Every feeling that I get

But I haven't missed you yet

Every roommate kept awake

By every sigh and scream we make

All the feelings that I get

But I still don't miss you yet

Only when I stop to think about it

I hate everything about you

Why do I love you?

I hate everything about you

Why do I love you?

Every time we lie awake

After every hit we take

Every feeling that I get

But I haven't missed you yet

Only when I stop to think about it

I hate everything about you

Why do I love you?

I hate everything about you

Why do I love you?

Only when I stop to think about you,

I know

Only when you stop to think about me,

do you know?

I hate everything about you

Why do I love you?

You hate everything about me

Why do you love me?

I hate

You hate

I hate

You love me

I hate everything about you

Why do I love you?

When Finn finished the song, death was finished with the body. Finn walked over to death. He looked at the newly completed body.

"That looks nothing like me." Finn said

"It's not supposed to look like you." Death said annoyance in his voice, "You have to go undercover to find the person who did this to you."

"Alright, but how do I get into the body?" Finn asked.

"Oh that's the easy part, just walk right in." death said.

"Really, ok." Finn said as he walked towards the body, he hesitated then walked into the body. There was a moment of silence, then a scream. It was Finn's scream of pain.

"You really thought it would be that easy." Death said. Finn's new body fell to the ground. Finn finally gained control of the body and stood up only to fall to his knees. His new body was weak but he soon was able to stand.

"Now, good bye." Was the last thing Finn heard death say before he was suddenly back to the land of the living.

"What the fuck am I supposed to do now?" Finn asked himself out loud.

"You can start by telling me who you are," Said a feminine voice from behind "and why you're in my cave. Finn turned around to see Marceline.

**Well there you have it folks, Finn is alive. Thanks again for the positive reviews. But before I go I need to tell you something, in the last chapter Jake was with Finn when he got sent to the slammer. I will do a chapter explaining what happened to him. And please feel free to give me ideas, I will give credit to those people. Well bye for now.**


	3. New man, New name

**Hey guys, a lot of names, lots and lots. But in the end only one can be chosen. So with that said, let's get this chapter started!**

"Oh shit" was all Finn could say, what was he to do? Tell her what happened to him, no that would jeopardize his mission. He kept thinking of what to say to her, first he should tell her his name. he had to think one up.

"M-my name is, Carter." Finn said a little nervous. She looked at him, she looked up and down, like she was checking him out.

"What are you looking at?" he asked. She looked at him again, as if she snapped out of something.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to stare." She said, blushing a little. Finn also blushed a little.

"Anyways, what are you doing here?" Marceline said, breaking the silence.

"Oh I was just passing by." Finn said

"Oh really, well would you like to come in, you look tired." Marceline said.

"Umm that would be nice." Finn said. Marceline and Finn started walking to the house inside the cave.

"So, what brings you here?" Marceline asked walking through her front door.

"Umm, just taking care of business." Finn said following her through the door.

"Oh, ok" she said as she started floating. Finn looked at her, there was something about her that seemed so different. It felt so obvious but he didn't know what it was. Then it suddenly hit him, she had dark bags under her eyes.

"Hey Marceline?" Finn said. Marceline turned around to face him.

"Yes?" Marceline asked.

"When was the last time you slept?" Finn asked.

"Oh, I don't know, I can't remember." Marceline said yawning and stretching. She then floated into the kitchen to get some food. Finn sat on the couch, and there was a moment of silence. Finn heard a thud and a crash from the kitchen. Finn ran into the kitchen to find a broken plate and Marceline on the floor.

'_Damn it' _he thought _'she collapsed from exhaustion' _Finn walked over to her and picked her up bridal style. He then walked over to the ladder that led to her room. Once up stairs, Finn laid Marceline on her bed. Finn sat next to her remembering the time he hid in her closet with Jake. Then he remembered when he saw Marceline naked. That memory made Finn blush furiously. He needed something to keep his mind off of the memory, he looked around Marceline's room. His eyes fell on a guitar, a guitar that looked so familiar. He walked over to it, and found a note on it. The note said:

_Hey Finn,_

_Here's something to help you, use it wisely. Also I forgot to mention that you have a limited time before the body becomes useless. You must hurry, I have no idea how much longer you'll stay alive. Good luck._

_-Death_

When Finn finished the note, he looked at the guitar, it was the same one he used when death made him the body. He then looked at Marceline who was asleep. He suddenly remembered a song Marceline taught him. He grabbed the guitar, and plugged it into one of her many amps. He looked at her and started strumming the guitar. When he started Marceline woke up and saw him, and pretended to be asleep.

(I don't own the song, Tears Don't Fall by Bullet for My Valentine)

_Let's go!_

_With blood shot eyes I watch you sleeping_

_The warmth I feel beside me is slowly fading_

_Would she hear me if I called her name?_

_Would she hold me if she knew my shame?_

_There's always something different going wrong_

_The path I walk's in the wrong direction_

_There's always someone fucking hanging on_

_Can anybody help me make things better?_

_Your tears don't fall, they crash around me_

_Her conscience calls, the guilty to come home_

_Your tears don't fall, they crash around me_

_Her conscience calls, the guilty to come home_

_The moments die, I hear no screaming_

_The visions left inside me are slowly fading_

_Would she hear me if I called her name?_

_Would she hold me if she knew my shame?_

_There's always something different going wrong_

_The path I walk's in the wrong direction_

_There's always someone fucking hanging on_

_Can anybody help me make things better?_

_Your tears don't fall, they crash around me_

_Her conscience calls, the guilty to come home_

_Your tears don't fall, they crash around me_

_Her conscience calls, the guilty to come home_

_Oh yeah_

_This battered room I've seen before_

_The broken bones they heal no more, no more_

_With my last breath I'm choking_

_Will this ever end? I'm hoping_

_My world is over one more time_

_Let's go!_

_Would she hear me if I called her name?_

_Would she hold me if she knew my shame?_

_There's always something different going wrong_

_The path I walk's in the wrong direction_

_There's always someone fucking hanging on_

_Can anybody help me make things better?_

_Your tears don't fall, they crash around me_

_Her conscience calls, the guilty to come home_

_Your tears don't fall, they crash around me_

_Her conscience calls, the guilty to come_

_Better!_

_Your tears don't fall, they crash around me_

_Her conscience calls, the guilty to come home_

When Finn was finished, Marceline sat up with tears streaming down her face. Finn turned around and saw her.

"Marceline?" he said. He reached for her face to wipe away the tears. "What's the matter?" he asked. Marceline stopped crying, and started to remember.

_One year ago:_

_Marceline was on her way to see the hero of Ooo, Finn the human. When she got to the tree fort she knocked on the door. When there was no answer she opened the door. _

"_Finn, Jake where are you guys?" Marceline asked herself. She walked back outside and took a look around. She then started sniffing the air, until she picked up Finn's sent. _

"_Ugh, he went to the candy kingdom." Marceline said in annoyance, and started flying toward the candy kingdom. When she got there she noticed Jake. _

"_Hey Jake." She said making Jake jump._

"_Oh hey Marceline, what are you doing here?" Jake asked._

"_I'm looking for Finn, have you seen him?" Marceline asked_

"_Uh, I-I don't know w-where he is." Jake said nervously _

"_Jake where is Finn?!" she asked him again_

"_He's going to be executed" Jake said in a sad tone._

"_HE'S WHAT!?" Marceline yelled, and then she heard something in the distance _

"_Candy people, we are gathered here to see, the death of a hero!" said the voice of Pb._

"_No, no, no!" Marceline yelled as she flew over to the courtyard just as Finn stopped singing. She saw the executioner lift his axe._

"_NOOOOOOO!" Marceline screamed as the axe fell. _

More and more Marceline cried at the story she told him, and Finn kept wiping away her tears.

"Marceline, please stop crying." Finn said wiping more tears. Marceline calmed down, and stopped crying. She looked at Finn.

"Carter, even though we just meet, you're a really nice guy." Marceline said. She then leaned towards him, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Finn was shocked.

'_Did that really just happen?' _Finn asked himself. He looked at Marceline, who was blushing furiously.

"Carter?" Marceline asked.

"Yes Marceline?" Finn said

"Will you stay with me, here, tonight?" she said looking away from him trying to avoid eye contact.

"Sure. Anything for Marceline the Vampire Queen." Finn said.

**Later that night:**

Finn and Marceline were asleep, but Finn sat up suddenly, holding his head.

'_Ugh, what a headache.'_ Finn laid down not realizing that he had forgotten about Joshua, the dog who raised him.

**Alright guys that wraps up chapter three, and man what a cliffhanger. whats wrong with Finn? wait til the next chapter. I would like to say thank you to BossKing109. The name just sounded good to me. I would also like to say i will accept suggestions for songs Finn OR Marceline can sing. Anyways leave reviews, I love hearing from you guys  
**


	4. Old Friend

**Hey guys, sorry for the wait. Shit hit the fan faster than I expected, mistakes were made, and friendships needed fixing. Everything is starting to calm down, so with that said, it's time for chapter 4! And I forgot to mention, Carter's hair is a brown color, and has purple eyes.**

Finn woke up to find Marceline on his chest. He laid there for a moment remembering what happened the night before. As he was remembering, Marceline started to mumble in her sleep. Finn listened closely, he could barely make it out.

"Finn." Was all Finn could make out before Marceline started freaking out. She started screaming and kicking. Finn grabbed her wrists, and tried his best to restrain her. Finn had to get on top of her.

"Marceline, wake up, it's just a dream!" Finn yelled, but Marceline was still freaking out.

**Marceline's dream: (this is where she's mumbling his name.)**

"Finn, Finn where are you?" Marceline yelled. She was surrounded by darkness, she started to walk around.

"Over here!" Finn shouted. Marceline saw him stand under what seemed to be a spotlight.

"Finn thank goodness you're ok" Marceline said walking up behind Finn. He started to turn around slowly, and when he did Marceline froze. Finn was bleeding from his neck, and he was crying blood tears. Marceline screamed.

**(This is where she starts freaking out)**

"Finn?" Marceline said. Finn then started to cough up blood, and a lot of it. "Finn!" Marceline yelled. Finn fell to the floor, still coughing up more blood.

"M-Marceline" Finn said in a ragged voice. Marceline was in tears, she kneeled beside him. "I-It's just a dream, WAKE UP!" Finn shouted.

**(Now Marceline is awake)**

Marceline let out one last scream before she realized she was awake. She saw Carter and immediately grabbed him and started crying into his chest.

"It's ok Marceline, it was only a dream" Finn said in a soft tone. Marceline stopped crying and looked at Carter. She laid back down, and dragged him with her. She then cuddled into his chest, and slowly fell back asleep. Finn laid there with Marceline laying on him. He started to drift away into dream land.

**Finn's dream.**

Finn sat up to find himself in a field, the sky had grey clouds. Finn started to rub his head, only to find his bear hat.

"Whoa, was that all just a dream?" he asked himself. He then took a look around, and noticed Marceline on top of a giant rock. Finn noticed that the clouds started to part. He also noticed that Marceline didn't have her umbrella.

"Marceline!" Finn shouted. It was as if he wasn't there. "MARCELINE!" Finn shouted again. She still stood there as if no one was there. As the clouds finally parted, Marceline burst into flames.

**(Dream's now over)**

Finn sat up, breathing heavy, sweat all over him. He looked over to where Marceline was, thankfully she was still there. Finn looked at Marceline's alarm clock, it read 7:15.

"Ugh, time to get up." He said to himself. He walked over to the ladder, and climbed down. He walked into the kitchen, he went over to the refrigerator. Finn looked around for a bit, until he heard footsteps behind him. He turned around to see Marceline.

"Good morning Marceline." Finn said with a smile. Marceline just stood there rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She stretched and yawned.

"Good morning, Carter." Marceline said, "Sorry about last night."

"No, it's ok, really." Finn said. He walked over to Marceline and hugged her. She slowly wrapped her arms around him. Finn went to walk away, but Marceline squeezed tighter. Finn didn't know what to do, until he saw Marceline start to stand on her toes to give him a kiss. Their lips meet for ten seconds, before Marceline broke away.

"I'm so sorry." Marceline said.

"No, it's ok Marceline." Finn said as he reached for her hand. "I need to tell you something"

"What?" Marceline said.

**(The song is hero/heroine by boys like girls)**

It's too late baby, there's no turning around

I got my hands in my pocket and my head in a cloud

This is how I do

When I think about you

I never thought that you could break me apart

I keep a sinister smile and a hold of my heart

You want to get inside

Then you can get in line

But not this time

Cause you caught me off guard

Now I'm running and screaming

I feel like a hero and you are my heroine

I won't try to philosophize

I'll just take a deep breath then I'll look in your eyes

This is how I feel

And it's so surreal

I got a closet filled up to the brim

With the ghosts of my past and their skeletons

And I don't know why

You'd even try

But I won't lie

You caught me off guard

Now I'm running and screaming

I feel like a hero and you are my heroine

Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?

And I feel a weakness coming on

It never felt so good to be so wrong

Had my heart on lockdown

And then you turned me around

And I'm feeling like a newborn child

Every time I get a chance to see you smile

It's not complicated

I was so jaded

And you caught me off guard

Now I'm running and screaming

I feel like a hero and you are my heroine

Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?

(I feel like a hero and you are my heroine)

And I feel a weakness coming on

It never felt so good to be so wrong

Had my heart on lockdown

And then you turned me around

(Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?)

And I'm feeling like a newborn child

Every time I get a chance to see you smile

It's not complicated

I was so jaded

(I feel like a hero and you are my heroine)

And I feel a weakness coming on

It never felt so good to be so wrong

Had my heart on lockdown

And then you turned me around

(Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?)

And I'm feeling like a newborn child

Every time I get a chance to see you smile

It's not complicated

I was so jaded

Marceline was speechless, she stood there with a shade of crimson on her face. This made Finn worry, what if he had just ruined everything. Finn felt something tug on his waist, he looked down to see Marceline standing on her toes again, and their lips meet again. This time it was longer. Finn pulled away in order to catch his breath. When he did Marceline went for another kiss, but was stopped.

"Carter, what's wrong?" Marceline asked.

"It's nothing, just a headache." Finn said, "I also feel as if something bad is about to happen"

Just then there was a knock at the door, Finn went to go answer it. He opened the door to find a very big surprise. It was a black haired boy, about 5'9", green eyes, and a devious smile.

"Francis!" Finn yelled.

"Hey Fi-" Francis was cut off by Finn's hand. Finn led Francis outside.

"What the fuck are you doing here, and how do you know I'm Finn?" He asked

"Finn, once I found out about your death, I knew you'd be back." Francis "especially since you know death and peppermint butler."

"Oh, yea I kinda forgot about that." Finn said scratching the back of his head. "Well, just don't tell Marceline, she knows me as Carter."

"Oh please, she doesn't even know me, she wouldn't believe me if I did." Francis said. Finn and Francis both walked back into Marceline's house. There was an awkward silence.

"So, are you going to introduce me, or what?" Marceline said crossing her arms.

"Marceline, Francis, Francis, Marceline." Finn said. Francis walked over to Marceline and shook her hand.

"Pleased to meet you Marceline!" Francis said.

"The pleasure's all mine" Marceline said. Francis looked at his watch and then to Carter.

"Well look at the time, I really must get going." He said "it was nice to meet Carter's lady friend."

"Francis please leave!" Finn shouted. He started to shove him out the door before he could say anything else. Finn went back over to Marceline who was blushing.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing, it's just what he said" Marceline said. She avoided looking at him by staring at the floor.

"Marceline, do you like me?" Finn blurted out. Marceline snapped her head up and looked at him. Finn covered his mouth after realizing what he just said.

**Oh no, another cliffhanger. And if you guys are wondering who Francis is, he is from a story of my own, so yea he's an OC. Well favorite this shit, leave a review, or PM me. **


End file.
